Engel des Todes, Engel der Liebe
by Chilihase
Summary: Ich bin nicht besonders gut im Inhaltsangabenschreiben. Naja lest selbst.
1. Prolog

„Es tut mir Leid, so kann es einfach nicht mehr weiter gehen. Schon seit  
Tagen streiten wir uns, Ray. Bitte, gönn uns beiden eine Auszeit. Danach  
können wir ja weitersehen...", mit Tränen in den Augen sprach Kai zu seinem  
Freund Ray. „Kai! Heißt das etwa..."„Ich denke schon, Ray. Es tut mir Leid."  
Ray konnte es nicht fassen. Der Kai, den er über alles liebte, mit dem er  
schon über ein halbes Jahr zusammen war, genau dieser Kai hatte gerade mit  
ihm Schluss gemacht.  
„Du solltest jetzt besser gehen", Kai sprach mit leiser, gepresster Stimme,  
doch im Gegensatz zu Ray gelang es ihm, seine Tränen zu unterdrücken.  
Wie in Trance bewegte sich Ray langsam in Richtung Tür. Das leichte  
Stechen, das er vorhin schon in seinem Bauch gefühlt hatte, als er Kai in  
die Augen blickte, breitete sich noch mehr aus. Er fühlte sich, als hätte  
er 40 Grad Fieber. Anfangs dachte er, es wäre alles nur erdacht. Er dachte,  
er wäre am Anfang einer Schizophrenie, und nur Kai konnte ihm helfen. Doch  
er war nicht schizophren, und Kai war weg. Plötzlich fühlte sich Ray, als  
würde er jeden Moment zusammenbrechen. Als er bei der Tür angekommen war,  
blickte er noch einmal in Kais Augen. Er wollte noch etwas sagen, ihm  
sagen, wie sehr er ihn geliebt hatte, und noch immer liebt. Doch er brachte  
kein Wort hinaus. Stattdessen rannen immer mehr Tränen seine blassen Wangen  
hinunter. So sehr er auch wollte, er konnte sich einfach nicht von der  
Stelle bewegen. Auch Kai konnte seine Tränen nicht mehr länger im Griff  
halten. „Geh jetzt", zischte er so kalt er konnte. Ray wollte, doch er  
konnte nicht. Kai schloss die Augen, damit man nicht sehen konnte, dass er  
weinte.  
Ray machte noch immer keine Anstalten zu gehen. Langsam riss Kai der  
Geduldfaden. Er ging einen Schritt auf Ray zu, schaute ihm dann ernst in  
die Augen. Grob packte er ihn schließlich an den Schultern, stieß ihn  
brutal nach draußen. Als Ray endlich draußen war, schlug er die Tür fest  
zu.  
Fassungslos starrte Ray die Tür an, die von Kai eben zugeschlagen wurde.  
Kai währenddessen sank auf den Boden, lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an die  
Tür. Jetzt war Ray weg, für immer weg. Was hatte er da getan? Er liebte Ray  
doch. Doch es hatte keinen Sinn mehr. Kai konnte Ray die Wahrheit nicht  
sagen.  
Ray kam langsam wieder auf die Beine. Langsam setzte er sich in Bewegung.  
Er wollte jetzt noch nicht nach Hause. Er wollte auch seine Freunde nicht  
sehen. Sie würden fragen was er denn hätte, doch er musste erst alles  
verarbeiten.  
Er spazierte in den nahe liegenden Wald, wo ihn alles irgendwie an Kai  
erinnerte.  
Erst in der Nacht ging er nach Hause. Die anderen schliefen schon. Kai  
hatte früher auch hier gewohnt, bis er in das Haus gezogen war, das seine  
Tante ihm in ihrem Testament vermacht hatte. Alles in seinem Zimmer  
erinnerte ihn an Kai. Ray zog sich gleich aus und kroch unter seine Decke.  
Er weinte bitterlich und schluchzte in sein Kissen hinein.  
Am nächsten Morgen ging er nicht in die Küche. Er wollte nichts essen.  
Damals hatte Kai ihn immer aufgeweckt, hatte ihm liebevolle Worte ins Ohr  
geflüstert, nun war das nicht mehr so. Wahrscheinlich würde es auch nie  
wieder so werden.  
Tyson, Max und Kenny wunderten sich natürlich, warum der sonst so  
pünktliche Ray nicht erschien. „Vielleicht ist er krank? Wäre ja kein  
Wunder, immerhin geht er jeden Abend bis weiß Gott wann in der Nacht  
spazieren", meinte Tyson und spuckte Max bei jedem Wort ein paar Brösel ins  
Gesicht, da er immer mit vollem Mund sprach. „Nein das glaube ich weniger.  
Ray ist immerhin gut geeicht. Ich denke eher, dass es ihm sehr zu schaffen  
macht, dass Kai nicht mehr hier wohnt", meinte Max, nachdem er sich die  
Brösel aus dem Gesicht gewischt hatte. „Die beiden hatten ja in der letzten  
Zeit kein so gutes Verhältnis", nuschelte Kenny apathisch. Er war zurzeit  
mehr mit einem neuen Programm für seinen Laptop beschäftigt, als ernsthaft  
an den Gesprächen der anderen teilzunehmen. „Du sagst es Kenny. Na ja, wir  
sollten Ray jetzt allein lassen, das wäre ihm sicher lieber", fügte Tyson  
noch hinzu, erhielt jedoch einen strengen Blick von Max, da er schon wieder  
mit vollem Mund sprach, und Max alles im Gesicht kleben hatte.  
Die drei Bladebreakers blieben dabei, Ray alleine zu lassen, und  
trainierten alleine. Kai erschien diesmal auch nicht, daher kämpften nur  
Max und Tyson gegeneinander.  
Ray hatte sich den ganzen Tag über nur einmal außerhalb seines Zimmers  
blicken lassen. Und das war, als er sich das Telefon vom Wohnzimmer geholt  
hatte.  
Eine Zeit lang hatte Ray schon mit dem Gedanken gespielt, Kai anzurufen.  
Immer wieder hatte er seine Nummer gewählt, doch er brachte es nicht  
fertig, Kai wirklich anzurufen.  
Auch Kai hatte sich in seinem Zimmer verkrochen und machte keinen Schritt  
vor die Tür. Immer wieder betrachtete er das Bild von ihm und Ray, das er  
in den Händen hielt.  
Nun würde nichts mehr werden wie es damals war. Doch es war besser so, Kai  
wollte Ray nicht in Gefahr bringen, Ray sollte nicht seinetwegen sterben. 


	2. Kapitel 1

Tage vergingen. Ray erholte sich langsam wieder, doch er war ruhiger und  
verschlossener als zuvor. Aus der Trauer, die er noch vor wenigen Tagen  
empfand, wurde Wut. Er konnte einfach nicht verstehen, warum Kai sich von  
ihm getrennt hatte. Nicht einmal einen Grund hatte er ihm genannt.  
Ray begann wieder zu trainieren, was seine Freunde sehr erfreute.  
Von außen wirkte er gelassen, man merkte kaum einen Unterschied zu früher.  
Doch innerlich kochte er. Er wollte Kai anschreien, ihn fragen warum er ihm  
so wehtat. Doch es war vermutlich besser, er würde ihn eine Zeit lang nicht  
mehr sehen.  
Kai hingegen verkraftete die Trennung von Ray nicht so leicht. Er aß fast  
nichts mehr und lag oft den ganzen Tag nur im Bett und betrachtete ein Foto  
von Ray. Niemand war mehr bei ihm, er war einsam und allein wie zuvor.  
Wahrscheinlich war es seine Bestimmung, niemals Freunde zu haben. Natürlich  
wusste Kai auch, dass er Ray sehr wehgetan hat, doch er konnte nicht  
anders. Zwar tat es ihm sehr Leid, doch für Ray wäre es besser so.  
Das Training mit den anderen tat Ray sichtlich gut. Er lenkte sich ein  
bisschen ab und vergaß Kai für einige kurze Momente.  
Schon nach wenigen Wochen vergaß er fast gänzlich, dass er mit Kai einmal  
zusammen gewesen war. Alle Bilder, auf denen sein Ex-Freund zu sehen war,  
packte er in einen Schuhkarton, welchen er im Garten vergrub. Irgendwann,  
so dachte er, würde er das ganze Zeug wieder ausgraben und daran denken,  
wie schön die Zeit mit Kai gewesen war, und wie er sich in ihm getäuscht  
hatte.  
An einem ganz normalen Morgen, am dritten Tag der Woche, lief eigentlich  
alles normal. „Max, gib mir doch bitte mal das Brot", rief Tyson seinem  
Freund entgegen. „Tyson, sag mal wie viel willst du denn noch fressen? Ich  
denke wohl dass sieben Brote und vier Eier, dazu noch zwei Stück Kuchen und  
ein Becher Joghurt für einen Morgen reichen", meinte Max ärgerlich, nachdem  
er jedoch in die flehenden Augen seines Freundes blickte, reichte er ihm  
schließlich doch das Brot. „Und die Butter und die Schokosauce auch noch!",  
befahl der Blauhaarige seinem Freund. „Wie wäre es mit Bitte oder Danke?",  
fragte dieser nur sarkastisch, schob ihm jedoch die Schokosauce und die  
Butter hin. „Danke, Max!", rief Tyson dem Blonden freundlich zu. Ray  
beteiligte sich nur wenig an den Gesprächen der anderen und Kenny war  
ohnehin viel zu sehr mit Dizzy und seinem Laptop beschäftigt, als  
irgendetwas mitzubekommen.  
Gerade als Tyson, Max und Ray nach draußen gehen wollten, um zu trainieren,  
läutete das Telefon. Tyson hob den Hörer ab. „Wer ist da?", fragte er mit  
unfreundlicher Stimme. „Oh, hallo, ist Ray da? Hier ist sein Großvater",  
sagte die Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung sanft. „Oh, he Ray, es ist für  
dich. Dein Opa, oder wer auch immer", sagte Tyson, halb zu Ray, und halb in  
den Hörer hinein.  
„Hallo?", fragte Ray vorsichtig die Person am anderen Ende der Leitung.  
„Hallo Ray, hier ist dein Großvater. Hör mal, du musst sofort nach China  
kommen, etwas Furchtbares ist geschehen. Deine Großmutter ist die Stiegen  
hinunter gefallen und liegt im Krankenhaus. Ihr geht es soweit gut, nur  
denkt sie, dass sie jeden Moment sterben müsse. Daher verlangt sie nach  
dir. Würde es für dich in Ordnung gehen, wenn du hier her kommst?", fragte  
Rays Großvater. „Opa... Ja, natürlich komme ich. Ich werde den nächsten Flug  
nach China nehmen", antwortete Ray seinem Großvater sehr besorgt.  
Nach einer kurzen Weile schon war Ray am Flughafen von Osaka angelangt.  
Dort erkundigte er sich gleich, wann der nächste Flug nach China, Shanghai,  
ginge. Man sagte ihm, es würde in zirka einer Stunde der nächste Flug  
gehen. Ray wartete so lange beim Gate. Von seinen Freunden hatte er  
verlangt, zu Hause zu bleiben, da es eine Familiensache war.  
Schon nach 2 Stunden landete das Flugzeug in Shanghai. Dort traf sich Ray  
mit seinem Großvater, der ihn erwartet hatte. Gemeinsam fuhren sie gleich  
zu Rays Großmutter, die schon sehnsüchtig auf ihren Enkel wartete. 


End file.
